Schitsu'umsh Le peuple que l'on découvre ici - OS
by SushiShibui
Summary: West Américain, 1889. Lorsque deux jeunes hommes retournent dans leur ville natale, c'est pour arrêter un tueur en série. Seulement, l'un d'entre-eux pourrait bien trouver l'amour auprès d'une jeune indienne.


**Schitsu'umsh**

_**Le peuple que l'on découvre ici**_

West Américain, Idaho, Cœur d'Alène, 1889 :

L'après-midi était avancée et quelques femmes se dépêchaient de finir des courses de dernières minutes pour le dîner. Des enfants jouaient à s'accourser dans les rues et les hommes quittaient leur lieu de travail pour rentrer chez eux pour certains ou pour se diriger vers les saloons. En dehors de quelques bâtiments, la vile n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Au milieu de tout cela, les passants se retourner par moment pour regarder trois cavaliers se glisser dans les rues de la ville. Vêtus de longs manteaux noirs et de chapeaux de la même couleur, il était assez difficile de les identifier mais quelques rumeurs se mirent vite à courir parmi la foule.

On disait que les deux fils prodiges et leur tuteur étaient de retour en ville. Et cela suffit à redonner de l'espoir à certains et le sourire à d'autres.

[…]

**- Kakashi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit venir ici en premier ? On aurait très bien pu s'arrêter chez nos parents d'abord. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient les informations nécessaires.**

Alors qu'ils attachaient leurs montures, le seul blond du trio ne pût s'empêcher de faire part de ses réflexions. Ils revenaient chez eux après six ans, et le premier lieu où ils allaient été le saloon de Tsunade. Il savait que Kakashi avait l'esprit tordu, mais à ce point ?

**- A ta place, je ne sous-estimerai pas l'aide que peut nous apporter Tsunade, Naruto**, lui répondit ledit Kakashi.

L'homme était désormais plus près de ses quarante ans que trente ans, et ses cheveux devenus gris depuis longtemps ressortait en épis de sous son chapeau. La partie inférieure de son visage était recouvert par un bandana et son œil gauche était caché sous un bandage. Célèbre chasseur de prime, certains disaient qu'il avait perdu son œil et reçu une vilaine cicatrice au visage suite à l'arrestation d'un célèbre bandit. Mais personne n'ayant vu ce qui se cachait dessous, rien n'a jamais été confirmé.

Une fois les chevaux attachés, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment se trouvant directement assaillis par les bruits de rires, musiques et verres qui s'entrechoquent. Là aussi, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Le bar prenait toujours la majeure partie du mur de gauche alors qu'à son opposé des escaliers menés à une mezzanine où se trouvait la porte menant au bureau de la patronne des lieux. Le fond de la salle accueillait une scène assez large sur laquelle se produisaient quelques danseuses. Le reste de l'espace croulait sous les tables et les chaises renversées ou debout.

**- Allez voir Shizune au bar pour qu'elle vous emmène à Tsunade. Je vais faire le tour de la salle.**

Le brun soupira, suite aux paroles du plus vieux, mais se dépêcha d'entrainer le blond à sa suite avant qu'il ne proteste. Une fois au bar, il ne leur fut pas difficile de trouver la personne qu'ils cherchaient, et encore moins de l'aborder, puisqu'elle vint directement à eux. Bien entendu après six ans loin de leur ville natale, il leur fallut par l'inspection et les remarques plus qu'évidentes sur le fait qu'ils avaient changé. Mais assez vite ils réussirent à lui faire part de ce pourquoi ils étaient là. La brunette quitta son poste derrière le bar et fit signe aux jeunes hommes de la suivre au travers de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent la barmaid jusqu'en haut des escaliers et attendirent que celle-ci ait obtenu l'ordre de les laisser entrer. Une voix étouffée se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et la brunette ouvrit la porte tout en se décalant pour les laisser passer. Naruto avança en premier, un immense sourire aux lèvres, se dépêchant d'aller saluer leur hôte. Sasuke le suivit, restant légèrement en retrait et examinant la pièce.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Un immense bureau en bois foncé, recouvert de feuille, occupait la majeure partie du fond de la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de diverses peintures et seul le mur derrière le bureau possédait quelques photographies. Deux grosses bibliothèques en bois massif occupaient le mur de droite et Sasuke se demanda comment elles faisaient, pour encore tenir sous le poids de tous les livres qu'elles contenaient. Deux grands canapés en cuirs de bison comblaient le vide au milieu de la pièce.

Le brun s'assit sur l'un des deux, attendant patiemment que son camarade et leur hôte le rejoignent. Le blond s'assit à côté de lui, grand sourire, alors qu'une femme mûre s'installa sur le canapé en face d'eux. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux couettes basses et ses yeux marron les fixaient, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle servit à chacun un verre de saké, boisson dont elle raffolait depuis que les exportations d'Asie avaient commencées. Elle engagea en première la conversation, après avoir bu une gorgée.

**- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, les mioches ? Et je suppose que Kakashi est également ici.**

**- En effet, on l'a perdu devant le spectacle de tes danseuses, grand-mère.**

La femme lança un regard assassin au blond, et celui-ci se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Le brun ignora les pitreries de son ami et préféra aller directement au sujet qui les intéressait.

**- On vient en renfort aux shérifs locaux. On a entendu que Danzo était de retour.**

Un long silence s'en suivit, pendant lequel les trois visages se firent sérieux. Tsunade sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, avant de pousser un long soupir. Elle se leva pour se diriger derrière son bureau. Les jeunes hommes la virent tirer sur une corde sortant du plafond, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusque-là. Elle revint s'assoir devant eux, ignorant leurs regards interrogatifs.

**- Puisque je suppose que vous voulez mon aide, je viens d'appeler une personne qui pourrait vous aider. Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent un regard en coin, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Ne pouvait-elle pas les aider elle-même ? Après tout, sa famille avait été victime de cet homme. Quelques minutes de silence s'en suivirent, pendant lesquelles Tsunade ne cessa de boire verre de saké sur verre de saké. Finalement, deux légers coups furent frapper à la porte et la blonde autorisa la personne à entrer. D'un seul mouvement les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers la porte, curieux de voir la personne qui pouvait les aider à conclure cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils virent d'abord les lourds tissus d'une robe rouge. La jupe était épaisse avec le devant beaucoup plus court que l'arrière, laissant voir les porte-jarretelles et les escarpins noirs qui rendaient encore plus fines les jambes de l'arrivante. Le haut était un corset aux lacets noirs qui affinait la taille et grossissait la poitrine. Les cheveux roses étaient remontés en un chignon décoiffé, et le vert de ses yeux était accentué par du maquillage noir. Elle parut surprise de voir deux autres personnes dans la pièce, et ne s'avança qu'après que Tsunade lui ai fait signe de la rejoindre sur le canapé. La blonde attendit que la jeune femme soit confortablement installée à ses côtés avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Les garçons, voici Sakura Haruno la fille de Kizashi Haruno, chef de la tribu des Cœur d'Alène. Sakura, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et Sasuke Uchiha. Tu as déjà entendu parler d'eux et ils sont de retour en ville avec Kakashi Hatake, pour arrêter Danzo une bonne fois pour toute.**

Les jeunes hommes ne cessèrent de la détailler, analysant les paroles de Tsunade. Elle était indienne, ce qui expliquait ses traits beaucoup plus exotiques que les femmes blanches qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer. La jeune fille quant à elle ne savait pas trop où se placer. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler d'eux. Le premier était le fils du maire de la ville, alors que le deuxième était issu de la famille de shérifs de la ville. On racontait qu'ils avaient quitté la ville, il y a six ans, sous tutelle de Kakashi Hatake, pour devenir chasseurs de primes. Tout cela s'étant passé avant son arrivée en ville, elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés, bien qu'elle ait déjà vu des photos d'eux plus jeunes, chez leurs familles respectives.

**- Euh… Tsunade, je ne comprends pas trop où tu veux en venir**, se risqua d'intervenir le blond.

Celle-ci fit un sourire en coin, se doutant bien que la remarque serait faite à un moment où à un autre. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, s'installant un peu plus confortablement.

**- Kizashi m'a confié la garde de Sakura, il y a quatre ans. Sa vie au sein de la tribu était devenue trop risquée, **elle perdit sons sourire avant de continuer. **La mère de Sakura, qui était donc la femme de Kizashi, est morte il y a quatre ans. Elle a été tuée par Danzo, sous les yeux de Sakura. Nous savons tous ce que cela implique.**

Le silence se fit de nouveau présent dans le bureau. Tsunade les fixait chacun leur tour, analysant leurs moindres réactions. Comme toujours, la rose s'était repliée sur elle-même, fixant ses petites mains posées sur ses genoux. Naruto quant à lui avait la bouche entre-ouverte, faisant couler son regard indéfiniment entre Sakura et Tsunade. Sasuke avait les sourcils froncés, ne lâchant pas la jeune fille du regard. Elle se douta qu'il devait être en train d'analyser la situation, cherchant dès à présent un plan qui serait à leur avantage. Il finit par parler en premier.

**- Danzo ne garde aucun témoin. Il doit attendre que Sakura sorte de la ville et qu'elle soit sans défense pour l'attaquer. Si elle s'en sent capable, elle pourrait nous rejoindre le temps qu'on l'arrête. Servir d'appât, ce qui nous permettrait d'approcher Danzo et de le faire disparaitre.**

Sakura releva la tête, ses mains tremblantes légèrement. Cette conversation lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier. Et on lui demandait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Elle sentait les trois autres pairs d'yeux sur elle, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Elle avait vécu l'enfer il y a quatre ans, depuis elle vivait dans cette ville, loin de sa famille et de son peule. Sa nouvelle vie n'était pas mauvaise, au contraire. Les habitants l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et Tsunade qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite était comme une seconde mère pour elle.

Et voilà que ces hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui était la fierté de la ville entière, arrivaient et lui demander de les aider. De travailler avec eux pour arrêter l'homme qui avait fait tant de massacres ces dernières décennies. Si elle acceptait, elle allait pouvoir retrouver son ancienne vie, retourner auprès de sa tribu et mettre fin à toute cette peur. Elle devait battre ses démons pour vivre une vie digne de ce nom et empêcher l'histoire de se répéter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tsunade. Elle savait qu'elle était une femme forte qui avait elle-même perdue des êtres chers des mains de ce monstre. Elle était la personne la plus à même de la comprendre et d'espérer chaque jour la fin de ce cauchemar. Prenant son courage en mains, elle ancra son regard dans celui du brun, qui ne cilla pas.

**- J'accepte.**

[…]

Assis dans le salon de chez ses parents, Sasuke passait en revue les différents dossiers reportant les meurtres commis par Danzo. Il était de retour en ville depuis trois jours et depuis trois jours il avait la tête dans cette affaire. Il y avait d'abord eu une réunion avec les membres Uchiha ayant le titre de shérifs, le maire, Naruto et Kakashi. Ils n'avaient pas encore recontactaient Sakura, préférant lui laisser un peu de temps. Et puis surtout, Sasuke voulait étudier le dossier en entier afin que rien ne leur échappe le moment venu. Si Sakura servait d'appât, ils devaient être sûrs qu'elle ne risque rien. Il y avait déjà assez de victimes ainsi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention aux coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Et c'est seulement lorsque sa mère lui demanda d'aller ouvrir, qu'il revint à la réalité. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Entre-temps des légers coups se firent de nouveaux entendre, et Sasuke en déduit qu'il devait certainement s'agir d'une femme, une amie de sa mère.

Cependant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, à présent, était loin des amies habituelles de sa mère. Une simple robe vert foncé, loin de la rouge dans laquelle il l'avait vu pour la première fois, les cheveux lâchés et tombant sur ses épaules, Sakura Haruno se trouvait devant lui. Elle parut d'abord aussi étonnée que lui, mais se reprit bien vite en montrant le panier qu'elle portait.

**- J'emmène ceci à Mikoto de la part de Tsunade.**

Sasuke se décala pour la laisser entrer, au même moment où Mikoto sortit de la cuisine. Apercevant Sakura, elle se précipita sur la jeune fille, l'emmenant avec elle dans la cuisine. Le brun les laissa à leurs affaires pour repartir dans le salon. Il resta un moment dans ses papiers avant d'entendre sa mère arriver, un plateau de thé à la main.

**- Sasuke, ça ne te dérange pas si nous prenons le thé ici ? Et tu pourrais te joindre à nous. Tu as la tête dans ces papiers depuis ce matin, tu devrais te libérer l'esprit.**

Sachant d'avance que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter contre sa mère, il ramassa les papiers et les rangea en une pile. Sa mère posa le plateau sur la table désormais libérée, et Sakura arriva avec une assiette de biscuit à la main.

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke se trouvait toujours sur le canapé, installé confortablement, grignotant un biscuit. Il écoutait Sakura et sa mère parler gaiement. Il avait d'abord était surpris de voir qu'elles s'entendaient aussi bien, mais il se rappela bien vite que la rose vivait en ville depuis quatre ans. Et quatre ans étaient largement suffisants à sa propre mère pour devenir amie avec n'importe qui. Il profita de ce moment pour détailler la jeune femme et en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il avait raté ces six dernières années.

Il découvrit que Sakura avait été adoptée par tous les gens de la ville, et qu'elle considérait Tsunade come sa seconde mère. Celle-ci lui enseignait un peu de médecine, que Sakura complétait avec les connaissances de sa tribu. Il lui arrivait également de travailler en tant que danseuse au saloon, même si Tsunade préférait la savoir en sécurité derrière le bar, avec Shizune. De plus à sa grande surprise, elle ne lui semblait pas aussi effacée et timide que ce qu'elle lui avait paru la première fois. Bien qu'elle fût très douce dans ses gestes et sa voix, elle savait parfaitement s'affirmer et se défendre quand elle en avait besoin.

[…]

Sasuke sortit du poste. Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec son père qui venait de lui annoncer qu'il deviendrait shérif une fois cette affaire terminée. Ces six dernières années en tant que chasseur de primes avaient payé. De plus, un de leur contact venait de leur annonçait que Danzo venait trois soirs par semaines à la maison close de Jiraiya. Ils avaient donc décidé qu'ils l'arrêteraient là-bas. Le meilleur moyen étant de l'attirait à l'écart grâce à Sakura qui se ferait passer pour une prostituée de la maison.

L'idée de se servir de la jeune femme comme un appât ne lui avait jamais vraiment plus. Danzo était un psychopathe qui arrachait les yeux de ses victimes. On ne laissait pas n'importe qui l'approcher. Et encore moins si la personne était la seule témoin vivante d'un de ces massacres. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas de suite attention qu'il avait posé le pied au saloon de Tsunade. Il vit directement la chevelure rose au bar, et sans plus réfléchir, alla s'assoir sur un des tabourets.

Lorsque Sakura le vit, elle lui fit directement un grand sourire et s'activa à lui servir un verre de whisky. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il s'était trouvé à venir de plus en plus à ce bar. Et la jeune femme au léger accent derrière celui-ci n'en était absolument pas la cause principale. Mensonges, vous direz Naruto. En plus de la voir au saloon, il voyait souvent la rose chez lui. Tsunade se servait souvent d'elle pour faire diverse livraison à sa mère et lorsqu'elle venait sa mère aimait la garder avec eux plus que nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle vint lui porter son verre, il en profita pour lui parler de l'avancée de l'affaire, du plan qui avait été mis en place.

Il vit son visage se décomposait légèrement. Il se doutait que malgré tout elle avait peur et que cette nuit devait la hanter sans arrêt. Finalement elle se ressaisit et le fixant la tête haute, elle lui demanda quand ils avaient décidé de l'arrêter.

**- Demain soir. On n'est pas sûr qu'il reste encore longtemps dans la région, alors on préfère attaquer le plus vite possible.**

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, mais elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

[…]

C'était le jour J. dans quelques heures elle serait dans la grande salle en train de flirter avec la personne qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Autour d'elle, plusieurs shérifs s'affairaient, vérifiant les détails. Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi étaient aussi là et ça la rassurait quelque peu. Elle avait entendu les histoires sur ce trio et tous les hors la loi qu'ils avaient arrêtés. Beaucoup étaient du même gabarit que Danzo. Elle finissait d'arranger sa tenue, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Les robes des prostituées avaient quelque chose qui la dérangeait, elles étaient trop excentriques.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix. Elle n'avait pas vu Sasuke approcher. Il la fixait et elle vit dans ses yeux une légère incertitude. Elle essaya de lui faire l'un de ses plus beaux sourires pour le rassurer, et se rassurer elle-même. Elle finit par hocher la tête, avant de parler doucement.

**- Je suis légèrement nerveuse, comme tout le monde ici, je pense. Je me dis que c'est un mauvais moment à passer pour une vie meilleure.**

Sasuke acquiesça. Ils étaient tous nerveux, mais elle plus que les autres malgré tout. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se sentit le besoin de la réconforter, de la soutenir.

**- Je te promets que tout va se terminer ce soir et qu'après ça, je te ramènerais auprès de ton peuple.**

**- Merci Sasuke, **elle lui fit un petit sourire. **Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'aurai aimé te rencontrer plus tôt.**

Plus tôt, dans d'autres circonstances, et non pas quelques semaines avant qu'elle quitte la ville. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Ou ayant trop de choses à dire à l'autre, et ne trouvant pas les mots. Finalement Kakashi vient annoncer que c'était l'heure que tout le monde se mette en place. Et alors qu'elle allait se retourner, Sasuke l'arrêta.

**- Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. Tu ne risques rien.**

Et avant que l'un ou l'autre dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, il s'inclina en avant. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord timidement, puis il glissa sa main gauche dans la nuque de la jeune femme, alors que l'autre alors se poser sur sa joue. Il sentit les petits doigts féminins s'accrocher à sa chemise, et les lèvres lui répondre légèrement. Il força ses lèvres sur les siennes, voulant lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il finit par s'écarter légèrement pour la laisser respirer, mais il reste assez proche pour que leurs souffles se mélangent et que leurs nez se touchent.

**- Tu vas y arriver.**

Un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres et il se recula. Il arrangea une mèche de cheveux roses, et se retourna pour rejoindre son poste. Sakura le regarda partir, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Bien que depuis quelques semaines l'idée lui avait effleurée plusieurs fois l'esprit, elle lui semblait en ce moment plus sûre que tout. La vie à la ville lui semblait être la seule chose qu'elle voulait, et avec une certaine personne plus que tout.

[…]

Gardant son chapeau correctement abaissé sur sa tête, Sasuke prit une énième gorgée de son whisky. Naruto était tout aussi silencieux que lui. Lorsqu'il était ainsi, c'est que l'enjeu était important. Et malheureusement, c'était bien le cas en ce moment. Malgré l'air enjoué et dépravé de la majorité des personnes présentes dans le bâtiment, les quelques shérifs et les trois chasseurs de primes restaient sérieux.

Dans un coin de la salle, l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis tant d'années se mêlait à la foule. Comme la plupart des hommes ici présent, il était là pour trouver une fille de joie jusqu'à sa prochaine venue ici. Et c'était le meilleur moment qu'ils avaient pour l'approcher.

[…]

Ajustant une dernière fois son corset, Sakura attrapa son plateau rempli de verre d'alcool et se faufila au milieu de la pièce. Ses quatre années de services au saloon de Tsunade se montrèrent plus que bien venues. Elle servit quelques verres aux clients, ignorant les mains baladeuses, tout en se rapprochant le plus naturellement possible vers le fond de la salle.

Il n'avait pas changé. Peut-être vieilli, mais c'est cheveux étaient déjà blancs lors du massacre qu'il avait commis. Elle devait rester innocente, faire comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Le laisser croire qu'il était le chasseur et elle la proie. Prenant une dernière inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle aborda à sa table.

**- Puis-je vous débarrassez de votre verre, et vous en servir un autre ? Et puis pourquoi ne pas vous tenir compagnie ? Jiraiya ne serait pas heureux de savoir que l'un de ces clients passe la soirée seule.**

Elle lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avec un clin d'œil, tout en essayant de ne pas fléchir. A vrai dire, elle avait envie de vomir ses tripes. Elle se ressaisit donc en se rappelant que tout ceci mettrait fin à son enfer. Danzo resta quelques secondes silencieux, la détaillant. Puis elle le vit dans ses yeux, il l'avait reconnu. Et la même étincelle que cette nuit il y a quatre ans prit place dans ses prunelles. Il hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de s'assoir sur la banquette à côté de lui.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Pendant presqu'une heure, elle se retrouva là sur cette banquette à flirter avec l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de tant d'autres personnes. Elle laissa leurs corps se toucher, ses mains masculines ayant commis tant d'horreurs la frôler. Elle ferma son esprit et se laissa faire telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Lorsqu'elle le sentit assez amadoué, elle lui proposa de monter dans l'une des chambres. Et il accepta. Plus que quelques minutes et son calvaire allait prendre fin.

Prenant sa main, elle l'entrain à sa suite au travers de la pièce. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, les différents hommes qui allaient changer sa vie. Si tout cela réussissait. Ils montèrent les escaliers, et passèrent divers couples en train de s'embrasser dans le couloir, trop pressés d'attendre d'atteindre une chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une des portes dont la chambre n'était pas encore occupée et l'ouvrit doucement en se retournant. Elle avait toute son attention et elle lui fit un sourire charmeur, agissant comme une vulgaire prostituée.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, l'entrainant un peu plus dans la pièce. Elle le sentit approcher d'elle, glisser ses mains sur sa taille et vit ses lèvres se rapprocher. Sauf qu'elle ne les sentit jamais. Avant même de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva projeter sur le côté, des bras la rattrapant. Ses yeux n'arrivèrent pas à suivre les mouvements autour d'elle et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner sous les cris.

Les bras qui la retenaient depuis derrière la lâchèrent et elle vit des pieds s'approchaient. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué s'être accroupie. Arrivée à sa hauteur la personne s'accroupit et elle vit deux orbes noirs la fixer.

**- C'est terminé, Sakura. Il ne pourra plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit et tout ça grâce à toi.**

Elle reprit sa respiration, et se sentit tout d'un coup plus alerte de ce qui l'entourait. Sasuke releva ses mains et lui essuya ses larmes. Se laissant aller à toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues lors des dernières heures, elle se jeta dans ses bras. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de tomber dans l'inconscience furent les deux bras masculins répondant à son embrase.

[…]

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait, mais il l'avait promis. Et il était un homme de parole, alors il tenait sa promesse. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir. Bien entendu elle ne serait pas loin et il pourrait aller la voir à tout moment en partant à cheval. Mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait rentrer chez lui le soir et la trouver dans sa maison. Leur maison. Une maison rien qu'à eux deux où ils pourraient former leur propre famille ensemble. Il était enfin devenu shérif comme les hommes de sa famille et pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose. Et quand il voyait Naruto et Hinata il savait ce qui lui manquait.

Il la sentit bouger derrière lui. Elle était nerveuse et en même temps excitée. Il pouvait la comprendre. Elle allait enfin revoir son père, sa tribu, sa famille. Les habitations de bois et de peaux se firent enfin voir et les enfants, qui jouaient à l'entrée du camp, se mirent à marcher à côté de son cheval. Ils se mirent à parler et crier dans leur langue maternelle, l'empêchant de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Petit à petit des adultes se joignirent à eux, riant. Il l'entendit rire derrière lui et qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de se retourner pour la regarder.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva devant l'homme dirigeant la tribu, Kizashi Haruno. Il descendit rapidement de sa monture, aidant Sakura, même s'il se doutait bien qu'elle ne devait pas en avoir besoin. Ses pieds eurent à peine touchés terre qu'elle se mit à courir dans les bras de son père. Il vit le visage du vieil homme former un sourire et tous les Cœur d'Alène autour de lui se mirent à crier des cris de joies.

Il n'avait jamais assisté à une fête indienne et il fut d'abord légèrement décontenancé de se sentir aussi bien au milieu de ces inconnus. Quelques hommes sachant parler anglais parlaient avec lui, les femmes préféraient le regarder de loin et les enfants les plus téméraires l'approcher et le regarder avec des yeux pleins de curiosité. Au bout d'un moment les hommes autour de lui se turent, et il releva la tête pour voir Sakura se tenir devant lui. Elle lui attrapa la main, l'entrainant à sa suite et expliquant que son père voulait le voir. Ils finirent par arriver devant le vieil homme qui se tenait à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes et Sakura les laissa seuls, non sans lui jetait un dernier regard et sourire.

**- Je te remercie, toi et tes frères pour ce que vous avez faits pour nous. Vous n'avez pas seulement arrêté un criminel, mais vous avez aussi pris soin de ma fille.**

**- Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans l'aide de Sakura. C'est une femme forte.**

Lorsque les vieil indien s'était mis à parler, il s'était forcé à détacher son regard de la rose qui dansait avec des enfants. Mais il laissa bien vite son regard se reporter sur elle, ne faisant pas attention à l'autre homme qui l'étudiait.

**- Une femme… J'en oublie parfois qu'elle est désormais si grande, **chuchota Kizashi. **Tu sais, jeune homme, si Sakura souhaite vivre en ville, je ne la retiendrais pas.**

Sasuke regarda le vieil homme lui sourire, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Sakura souhaitait vivre au sein de sa tribu. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré. Et bien qu'il l'ait embrassé deux jours plutôt, il ne pouvait pas la retenir.

**- Sakura veut vivre ici.**

**- Peut-être qu'auparavant c'était le cas. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je vois dans ses yeux, à présent. Sakura est faite pour vivre en ville. Je sais qu'elle sera trop malheureuse à vivre toute sa vie au fond de ses bois. Elle a des amis là-bas. Et surtout, elle t'a toi.**

Cet homme était définitivement fou, pensa Sasuke. Il pourrait presque croire qu'il lui donnait la main de sa fille sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Devant son incrédulité, l'homme se mit à rire doucement.

**- En effet, je t'autorise à épouser ma fille.**

Et voilà qu'à présent il lisait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à ces histoires de chamanes, mais là il était prêt à remettre son jugement en question. Kizashi le fixait un sourire encourageant aux lèvres. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se leva et se dirigea vers la seule femme qui avait réussi à attirer son attention.

Elle le vit arriver vers elle et elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ses yeux semblèrent soudain plus pétillants et plus heureux. Elle était loin des américaines de bonnes familles, qui connaissaient la société par cœur. Ses traits étaient beaucoup plus exotiques, ses yeux plus expressifs et elle était indépendante. Elle pensait toujours au bien des autres, avant le sien. Elle était complètement différente de tout ce qu'il connaissait, de tout ce qu'il était censé aimer. Mais qu'il aille en enfer, parce que là, en l'instant présent, elle était la seule femme qu'il voulait.

En la voyant finalement, tout contre lui, lui attraper la main, il eut le courage de lui demander. De lui demander si elle voulait repartir avec lui, si elle voulait devenir se femme.

* * *

**Alors à vrai dire, j'ai écrit cet OS il y a un petit moment déjà. C'était pour un concours avec pour thème: Western. Personnellement je n'arrive pas à vraiment être satisfaite de cet OS. Cependant, je serais ravie de lire vos avis et impressions!**


End file.
